chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kidnapping the Princess
Kidnapping the Princess 'is a steamy romance book released on September 12, 2017. Summary * ''Choose your life as a supermodel by day and a kidnapper extraordinaire by night. * Make the choice to play as the hero or villain who kidnaps the only heir to a whole country. * Make choices to pull off the biggest kidnapping ever while keeping your feelings for the Princess in check. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Kidnapped After years of preparation, you are finally ready to infiltrate the palace, and steal the queen's greatest treasure: her daughter. Chapter 2: A New Captivity Princess Talia turns out to be worth less than you thought-or does she? Regardless, your plans will change, and Talia will bear the burden. Chapter 3: Pretending and Reliving After months of captivity, a naughty game leads to a surprising situation. Torn between pleasure and pain, you must revisit your tortured past. Chapter 4: Her Broken Past Your long-buried nightmare comes to life. From the ashes, you forge a new life, not from luxury- but vengeance. Chapter 5: New Kingdom, New Heartache As Naorima reels, a young Talia must adjust to her new life. Even as it plays out in a tragedy, deception, and lies. Chapter 6: The Naked Truth Talia finally learns what her captor has planned, and why she was kidnapped. But Talia has a secret of her own, and it could change everything. Chapter 7: Bombshells and Fallout The new arrival has thrown a beautiful wrench into everybody's plans. Captive and captor finally habe a heart to heart... but it may be too late. Chapter 8: Kidnapped v2.0 Princess Talia discovers a dangerous new enemy. She might have a new ally, but only if they can escape with their lives. Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan, into the Rabbit Hole Your attackers have found you again... or was it all a dream? One way or another, you will find how deep this nightmare goes. Chapter 10: Long Shots and Gun Shots The princess is gone! Desperate to get her back, you must hunt down your new antagonist. But who is she? And how far will she go..? Chapter 11: Die Fighting Talia said she loved you right before the bullet hit you. Will you get to live and save the day? Chapter 12: The Wait Though the escape left Talia hurt, you both got out alive. But are you really safe? 'Chapter 13: The Other Shoe' You can't seem to let go... and nothing's resolved. Will Talia help, or are you just another pawn in her game? Chapter 14: The Arrangement You came within an inch of execution, but Princess Talia saved you. How long will she be able to protect you? Chapter 15: My Love Talia is engaged to be married... and you are heartbroken. Will Alex help you forget about Talia? Chapter 16: Love or the Throne? Your love for Talia is unbearable, which has driven you to lay bare the truth about the Queen. Will this reveal save or kill you? Chapter 17: At Last Talia was willing to run away and leave everything behind for you. Both of you successfully escape the queen... at least for now. Chapter 18: Knock, Knock - Who's There? Brooke came into your dream and tried to kill you. Is it just a dream, or the sign of something worse to come? Chapter 19: The Prisoner Your past keeps haunting you, so you face the place where your parents were murdered. Will you finally reach a solution? Chapter 20: The Resolution Death has been following you since the murder of your parents. You've danced with it, conquered it--mastered it, even. How can you escape your own tortured mind? Chapter 21: Once there was a Princess You finally get to walk down the aisle with the one you love. You think nothing can ruin this day... until your enemy shows up. Will you get to be with the Princess, or is this the end for both of you? Trivia * This is the first book that lets you customize your character's appearance, along with Prince with Benefits. * Chapter 13, "The Other Shoe" shares the same title as ''Chapter 10 ''of Knight in Shining Suit. Category:Books Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Yuriko Hime